7 years of difference
by SDJ
Summary: He lost the power to protect her, so he left. But now he's back and he's worried about Kagome. Why isn't she home, in the present? Why did she make a life for herself in the past? And what's up with the jewel?
1. Kikyo? Or Kagome?

Yes, yes. I'm a terrible person who should be updating her sasusaku's. But I _had_ to. HAD. Ok so this is the fic. Enjoy!

**Pairings**: canon

**Sum**: He couldn't stay with her, he lost the power to protect her. So he left. He left them all. But now he's back (7 years later) and he wants to be like they used to be. But they can't. Because Kagome is keeping a secret from him. (no she doesn't have his kid) Btw, the math is confusing but Inu left when Kagome was 17 and stayed away for 7 years.

Ages: Inu: looks 24; Sango: 25; Miroku: 27; Shippo: looks 14;

**Rated for: **violence and whatever else might pop into my evil little mind; probably lemon too

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Miko!! Miko!! There's something in the forest!"

"Yes! It's tearing it apart!"

"I think it's a-a youkai!"

The young black-haired woman turned from the herbs she was collecting. She rose her eyes to see the large could of dust, pulled up in a straight line. "Well. I believe there is. I'll take care of it. Don't worry, girls." The woman stood and placed the herbs in a young girls arms. "Kaede take care of these. Karin, hand me my bow, will you?" The 11 year old girl in the yellow kimono did as she was told and held up the miko's bow. The priestess pulled a white string of cloth from the sleeve of her white women's haori (don't know the word) and tied up her black hair. She walked towards the dust. The children followed and she turned half around. "You shouldn't come with me, girls. It could be dangerous."

"We trust you miko!! You won't let anyone hurt us!!" The woman gave a soft smile and continued walking, the children in her wake.

The miko stepped into a clearing where she had guessed the youkai would be. She glanced around, feeling it's presence. Suddenly her eyes widened and not an instant later a tree beside her was broken. She whipped around and her arm flew out, knocking the children behind her as the broken tree flew to one side. There was a flash of red and the woman felt a fiery pain fly up across her shoulder. She cried out and turned to the other side as the flash of red settled in that direction. "Go over there, children! Hide and don't come out till I summon you!" the children tearfully ran behind the tree. She stood and focused on the figure in front of her. She almost fell over from shock. In front of her, in full youkai form, stood Inuyasha (like you didn't know). She whispered his name. The man flexed his fingers and growled. She took a step forward. She stopped as she heard a cry. "Miko! Please shoot the beast! Do not go closer! It is too dangerous!" The woman nodded. She straightened her back, she had people to take care of now, she couldn't blindly run to him again. "Inuyasha! You disappear, then come back and do this? Cease at once or I will be forced to stop you!"

The beast growled and in a deep voice answered. "Do not suppose to command me, Kikyo."

A piece of the miko's heart tore and floated away.

"Do you recognize me not, Inuyasha? I am not Kikyo-sama." With that the woman pulled at the white band in her hair, releasing the black locks. "I am Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

"Ka…go…me? Impossible. You look…just like her."

"Trust your nose, youkai. My scent isn't that of Kikyo-sama." After a moment the youkai relaxed a bit. "You are not her."

"Correct. Now where is the Tetsaiga? You know you shouldn't be without it." (strangely the Tetsaiga's name is Tessusaiga! there was a translation issue)

"That sword? I lost it."

"Liar."

"It's in the river, where it should stay."

"I'll fetch it for you. Though you are much better at fetching."

"Do not insult me, woman! And I will not except it. It keeps me from my full potential."

"It keeps you sane! I can't argue with this form. Give me back Inuyasha!"

"No."

"Let me speak with him or I'll pull him from you!!"

"How do you expect to do that without purifying me?"

"As I have done for many years. Inuyasha! Fight back! I know you're tired, but I just need a moment of hesitation!" Suddenly the youkai froze.

"Stop it you deceptive witch!!" Kagome recognized the pause and ran to the man. She instantly flew into his arms, clinging to him. "Inuyasha! Fight harder! Come back to me Inuyasha. I care for you as a hanyou. Not as this _thing_ you've become. Inuyasha, _please_."

She felt his hands clamp on her back and his claws slid under her skin. He growled but Inuyasha had to have been fighting to keep the youkai from tearing her apart. She said his name one more time but the youkai chuckled darkly. "It's only a matter of time until he gives up."

"He won't. I know him." Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she watched in horror as one of the little girls came up behind Inuyasha, holding a small dagger. 'Kaede!' Kagome thought desperately. The youkai turned slightly and forced his foot into the girls chest, who flew back at least 6 feet.

"No! Kaede!"

The other girls ran from the trees and fell on Kaede, holding her tightly.

"Did you think you could get behind me so easily?"

"You…youkai-teme! Release Kagome-sama!" Kaede yelled weakly.

"Run! Run, girls!"

"Kagome-sama…"

"Inuyasha is my old friend. He will not kill me!"

"But-"

"Do as I say, children!" the children nodded and ran away, holding Kaede between them. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. 'This isn't working. He's progressed so much. The youkai can even hold a conversation! What to do…' she thought, still looking into his face. She eyed him, then brought a hand from around his torso. She cupped his cheek and leaned up. She pressed her lips to his own in a gentle kiss. He growled but Inuyasha inside the youkai wouldn't deny Kagome. Slowly his hair stopped floating and hung down still. He relaxed in Kagome's grip. He closed his eyes and his lips came down to connect perfectly with hers. His lips parted and his tongue slipped across the seam in her own. Hers parted to except his tongue and the kiss deepened, it stayed deep for a while. Finally Kagome pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha with drooping eyelids, she smiled weakly. "Inuyasha…I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you."

"Ka…gome…What happened?! I…Oh, god." Inuyasha had just pulled his claws out of Kagome's back and was now looking at the bloodied digits. Kagome, without the painful support, slid down Inuyasha's front. They both fell as Inuyasha gripped Kagome and hit his knees with her in his arms. "Kagome! Kagome! We need a doctor! Where is Kaede-baachan?"

"Dead. For a few years now. Apprentice in her old house. In the village."

"K-Kagome-sama?" a trembling voice called softly.

"Ichiga?" Kagome whispered. A young girl was peeking out from behind a tree. She hurried over to Kagome and knelt by her side. "Ichiga-chan, bring Inuyasha to Myna." The girl looked up at Inuyasha with frightened eyes. "He's ok. He'll take you. Ride on his back. It's actually kind of fun." Kagome said with a weak smile. The girl nodded shakily. Inuyasha crouched a little lower and helped the girl onto his back. Ichiga clutched his throat tightly. "Hold on tight. I have to carry Kagome." he murmured.

The man stood, carrying Kagome bridal style towards the village. She passed out seconds later.

He stopped outside the house of Kaede and walked inside. A roughly 14-year old child sat on the floor, grinding up some herbs in a mortar. She wore a thin brown kimono that came up above her knees just a bit and was tied with a black obi. Her short, brown hair was held back in a ponytail.

"Myna! Kagome-sama in injured!" Ichiga yelled from her place on Inuyasha's back. She crawled down his body as Myna turned to stare at the body in Inuyasha's arms. She stood quickly and pointed to a mat in the corner. "Lay her there. What has happened to Kagome-sensei?! Did you do it inu hanyou?!"

"Does it matter!? Just help her!" the young woman glared but ran to the girl's side. She started pulling on Kagome's haori and pulled it open. She instantly groaned, "Why does she insist on wearing this vile thing?!" the girl yelled "I don't know how to get it off!!". Inuyasha hadn't been looking but he now glanced over Myna's shoulder. He flushed at the sight of Kagome's white bra. He gave a small cough into his fist and Myna turned to him. "You shouldn't be in here, letch!"

"Don't put me on Miroku's level." he grumbled reaching for Kagome. He gently flipped her on her side and touched the clasp on her back. With a few movements of his fingers the clasp came undone. Myna stared up at him. "Well go on!" he yelled. Myna turned back around and grabbed some bandages. Inuyasha respectfully turned around as Myna bound Kagome's wounds.

Afterwards, Myna gave Inuyasha's sleeve a tug and stood up. "I've bound her wounds with the best herbs and bandages we have. The slice across her shoulder was deep and vicious, but the ones on her back were small." Inuyasha gave a nod and turned back around to look at Kagome. She looked very small laying on that mat, her shirt gone and leaving only her red hakama's. Her chest was bound with bandages, like most feudal woman wore as chest coverings, but this was instead for her injuries. Blood was already seeping through the bandage on her shoulder. Inuyasha reached out to push a strand out of her face…he then noticed his hands. They were still covered in blood. _Her_ blood. He looked down at himself and saw that his front was covered in blood also. He winced and stood, "Thank you. I'll be back."

"You, inu hanyou. Did you do this to my lady?"

"Are you blaming me?"

"I am asking you, did you do this?"

"...Yes."

"...Do you have any requests before a call the men to banish you from this place!!?"

"Don't do it. I'll deal with them when I come back. But there's not a man in this village that can believe to stand up to me."

"...Our men are strong."

"I'm stronger." he stated, leaving no room for argument. He walked out the door.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Ok! The 2nd chapter is almost done so it should be up soon. Please review! This is my first Inu fic in a while. (the story get's better, I swear)


	2. Sango

So here's the 2nd chappie! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: own nothing

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Inuyasha grunted again and the gave a small cry of agitation and threw his shirt against the rock wall. No matter how hard he tried the blood would not come out! His chest was no longer red from the blood but he could still smell it. He was covered in blood. Her blood. He could have screamed for the smell of it. The taste of it in his mouth. He swore and slashed the water.

A familiar smell in his nose made him pause. He turned around as he heard a tumbling of rocks. A black haired woman in tajiya armor was running down the side of the wall. She stopped at the bottom and stared at him, dropping her boomerang. Finally she whispered his name and took a step forward...then she was running. "Inuyasha!!" she called, throwing herself into his arms. He gave a yelp and fell backward into the water. A moment later they both surfaced, Sango clinging to Inuyasha's throat. "I thought it was you! Inuyasha, you've returned!" she yelled gleefully.

"Sango, my ear!" he returned. She pulled away, blushing.

"Gomen Nasai, Inuyasha. I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen Kagome-chan?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Was she glad to see you? She was wasn't she?! I can imagine her face!" A flash of memory took Inuyasha. A vision of Kagome's face, lips slightly agape, breathing around her wounds. He gently pried Sango's arms away, still holding her upper arms.

"Yeah. I can too."

"Where is she by the way? And why are your...?" she stopped, staring at his claws. Of course no normal person could see the blood deep beneath his claws, but she was no normal person. Inuyasha followed her eyes and pulled his hands away quickly. He hid them beneath the water, ashamed. "Inu...why? What did you do, Inuyasha?!"

"I didn't mean to! I just...you now how I get. I--"

"Okasan! Are you alright? Release her, hanyou!" Inuyasha rose an eyebrow as a large creature landed on the ground, not far from the river. A small boy jumped off the creature's cat. Inuyasha stared.

"Ko...haku?" But he was dead. Inuyasha had killed him himself. But this child looked so like him.

"No. No, that's not Kohaku. Inuyasha...that's my son. My son, Makio. Miroku's son..." Inuyasha gave a small smile.

"Your son? He...looks just like him."

"I know. They look exactly alike." The boy called for his mother once more and pulled a Katana from his belt, threatening Inuyasha with his eyes.

"How many kids do you have?"

"Three. Makio's the oldest. He was born just after you...He's seven. Masaki is 5. And our daughter, Mae, is 2." Sango explained while they walked to the edge of the river. She jumped up out of the river and Inuyasha followed. Makio hurried to his mother and stepped between Inuyasha and her. The large creature followed him. Inuyasha now saw who it was.

"This…this must be Kirara's baby." he said. Sango smiled. "Yes. All the children have one. We have 3 more that I'm training. I'm keeping a boy and girl for breeding, since he nekomata are going extinct. Makio." Sango pulled the boy against her legs. "This…is Inuyasha. He's the hanyou me and your father traveled with. He's a little grumpy but he's a good puppy! He's your father's best friend."

"I thought the ladies of the village were fathers' best friends?"

"Yes, well. Your father has many friends. Speaking of…" Sango grumbled, pulling her hirokoutsai out of the ground threateningly. The boys' eyes widened in fear and they tiptoed away. Makio slipped behind Inuyasha, who in turn jumped behind Makio. They both tried to push each other forward. Finally Inuyasha jumped forward when an angry nekomata nipped at him for getting to close to her owner.

"Uh…Sango, don't you want to go see Kagome? She's hurt and she only has that kid to take care of her…"

"Hm? Oh, yes. You're right. Let's go. Makio and I'll go on Rei."

"Right." Inuyasha nodded. Makio was already on his youkai cat and his mother joined him. Rei flew into the air and Inuyasha started running.

"You did everything right, Myna. I'm proud of you. Now we just have to wait." Myna gave a small smile and nodded. She was glad for the praise, but was worried about her beloved sensei. When Sango moved she took her place next to Kagome.

Sango went to Inuyasha. "How is she?"

Sango sighed. "The gashes are deep, and the ones on her back are losing blood. The good news is they aren't very close to the spine. So she can move, she just isn't right now. The one on her shoulder is larger than the wounds by her spine and it's harder to bandage. The only problem is that all of her wounds are in danger of becoming infected. She ran out of he rmedicines long ago, but she usually just uses herbs. But...I don't know what she does. She is a skilled priestess, I...am only a tajiya warrior. I have no power to make the miracle cures she does." Inuyasha grit his teeth. "Unless you know a way to stop infection that I am not aware of, I'm afraid that...Kagome may not live."

Inuyasha was still a moment, then nodded and turned away from her. He walked out of the hut and turned towards the forest that bore his name. With a quick flick of his ankle he was flying into the forest, using his demon speed to it's fullest.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Ok, the next chapter should be longer and faster. I had vacation so I couldn't work. Sorry for the wait! Oh and sorry for the mistakes, no spellcheck.


	3. Miroku and company!

Alright. Its afternoon now and I'll probably be working till dinner. So let's get to it, guys.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except, of course, the children. They are my child laboring slaves. Watch me laugh evilly. muahahaha

God I wish I had more time to write. And sleep.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Inuyasha's feet beat the earth in a slow rhythm. He jumped again and again through the forest. His feet came to rest before a well he knew all to well. He knelt by it and touched the aged wood. He could find no evidence of its use for a long while. He stood and readied himself for the trip he hadn't made through the length of 7 years. He put his foot on the lip of the well.

Inuyasha froze. He turned sideways as fast as he could as something hit him hard, making him fall backwards. Inuyasha's eyes opened quickly and he found a creature on his chest. The youkai growled, baring sharp teeth, and snapped near Inuyasha's ear. "What are you doing here, hanyou? You have no business near this well, nor anywhere near this village."

Inuyasha sneered. "When did you get so high and mighty? Do you think you could beat me…Shippo?"

The teenaged youkai was crouched over Inuyasha. His brown hair was tied back in a brown piece of cloth, no longer in a bow. His vest was the same brown as his hair, but he didn't wear a shirt beneath it. Revealing a new, well-sculpted upper body. He was wearing dark leggings. He had sweat bands around his wrists.

Shippo's physical changes were few but pronounced. His fangs were longer and sharper (though not as long as Inuyasha's). His hair was darker, as was the rest of the fur on his body. He was strong and sculpted and Inuyasha could smell blood from Shippo's last meal all over him. None of it was visible now. He had changed.

Shippo growled once more at the use of his name. "You…" Shippo seethed, panting with anger. "Traitor! Liar! _Deserter…_You have no business here!"

"Get off of me, brat." Again Shippo's teeth barely missed Inuyasha's ear.

"What'd you call me? I'm more of a man than a traitor like you could ever be!! How dare you leave us alone, then come back and expect to be welcomed!? I _hate_ you. She _hates_ you. We all _hate_ you. So leave. And _never _darken our forest with your presence again." With a final distasteful perusal of the inu-hanyou, Shippo pulled off of him and crawled away. Inuyasha sat up. His chest was heaving. His blood was boiling. His heart's swift beating was on fire. Because the boy had had the nerve to say it…and because he knew the boy's hatred was warranted.

Inuyasha stood. "I have to get to the other side. Else Kagome will die."

Shippo froze at this. He eyed Inuyasha, trying to judge if he was telling the truth. Finally he eyed the well. "She told me not to allow anyone through. Ever. Kagome said it was no longer safe."

"Are you willing to risk her life for mine?" There was a pause.

"Alright. You can try." Inuyasha nodded. He placed a hand on the edge of the well and in an instant had jumped over the side, dropping into the unknown.

Inuyasha flew downward, waiting for the strange blue light to engulf him, and usher him to the future.

But it never came.

Even when he touched down to the ground of the well the smell hadn't changed. He leapt out of the well and peered back into it. He frowned. He had failed. He turned his back on the well without a word and walked away. Shippo followed on all fours. Inuyasha eyed him but said nothing

-1-1-1-1

Inuyasha lifted the flap to Kaede's hut. Myna and Sango were sitting next to Kagome and looked up at his entrance. There eye's flew to Shippo as he walked-er-crawled in. The boy stared at Kagome's body, then hurried to her. He crouched down next to her and looked to Sango for information. She evaded the gaze. He said Myna's name, but she didn't answer. He turned on Inuyasha, teeth bared. "What's happened?!"

Inuyasha calmly explained, then dodged as the boy launched himself at him.

"What did you do to her?!! What did you do?!!?" Shippo made to launch again but a hand flew from the opening of the hut and took him around the middle.

"Now, now Shippo. Don't assume. Haven't I told you about that temper?" Inuyasha knew the voice instantly. A tall monk walked in and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Miroku…I'm sor-" Inuyasha stopped as a small child ran screaming into the room.

"Masaki!! Put Mae down!!"

Inuyasha now realized that it wasn't the child-Masaki- that was screaming, but a child in his arms, who he guessed was Mae.

Masaki had dark hair, long, and tied back. He held another dark-haired child in his arms. The girl's hair was the same as her brother's, just longer. They were both garbed in black kimono's. Mae's was longer, though, and was subtly female.

Masaki was clinging to his younger sister, who was already crying. Sango was above the two in a second and lifted Mae. Masaki pouted, "I had her!" Sango touched his head and pushed him towards Makio who had just entered. Makio grabbed the boy and turned him around, clutching his shoulders to keep him still.

Miroku was still holding Shippo off the ground. He was 14 now, but still not as tall as either of the boys. "Are you calm now, Shippo? Or do you need to go outside?" Miroku asked. The boy struggled and was placed on the ground. He grabbed Makio's shoulder and the two boys walked outside together. Miroku pulled Masaki into his arms. With Mae and Masaki restrained by their parents and Makio with Shippo outside the hut was silent. What had happened was quickly and quietly explained to Miroku. Mae was sleeping in her mother's arms and Masaki wasn't listening. (Myna was showing him different herbs and the boy was staring, captivated).

"You did this, Inuyasha? Don't tell Shippo." Miroku said.

"That'd be a great idea." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, right now we have bigger fish to fry. I'll try to work on Kagome." Inuyasha nodded and mumbled his appreciation.

"I don't do this for you Inuyasha. I do this for her." Inuyasha nodded, understanding as the monk went to his friend.

It was late in the night when Miroku announced that he could do no more, saying that it was now up to Kagome. That didn't help Inuyasha's nerves any. _She's a weak human!, _he wanted to scream, _She can't do anything on her own, without me! _But he knew he'd be wrong. This woman had did something without him.

She had _lived_.

She had survived in an unforgiving world, and even excelled. When he ran away and shirked his responsibilities, or what she believed were his responsibilities, she had stood strong. If this was up to Kagome then she would win against her illness. On her own strength.

Sango walked in with Makio and Shippo in tow. Mae was asleep in her arms and Masaki was laying on a nekomata's back, also asleep. Inuyasha guessed the young animal was Masaki's own. "Miroku, we've found a place to sleep. A woman in town will keep us at her place."

Miroku nodded to his wife and stood. "Myna. Come with us." The young priestess in training opened her mouth to protest but Miroku shot her a look. "I think it best Kagome gets her rest."

"But the hanyou-"

"Now, Myna. Inuyasha will protect her in her weakened state. Right Inuyasha?" said man waved his hand from his place against the wall, pretending to be indifferent. Miroku took Myna's arm and led her out.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Inuyasha didn't sleep. Instead he watched Kagome for a long time. She didn't move except for the subtle movements that her breathing made. He touched her cheek, pushing dark strands of long hair out of her face. He slid the back of his knuckles across her cheek. That is, until his finger slipped and the long claw of his index finger cut a tiny scratch on her cheek. She winced, even in her sleep. Inuyasha ripped his hands away from her and angrily fisted them until they cut into his palm. He bit his lip to keep from spouting curses at himself. He placed his forehead into his palms and a younger Inuyasha would have ripped the hut apart for frustration. He couldn't even touch her without hurting her!

Inuyasha stood, chest heaving with his powerful emotions and paced the hut. It proved too small a cage though and he went outside. He jumped towards the forest, letting the cool air calm him. He stopped by a small, clean pond in the forest and washed his face in it. The cool water brought back a measure of his calm and he sat down to wait until he could go back without killing someone when he saw the scratch. He breathed hard for a long while.

Suddenly something wafted around his nose. A scent, a familiar one. Inuyasha stood and whipped around. He could see clearly the white ball that hung in the sky. _Kikyo!_

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the village…

But he would be too late.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

This chapter is small, I know. Gomen nasai. I'll go start on the next right now though.


	4. Kikyo and strange children!

Ok, here we are. Please read and enjoy. Tired…

Disclaimer: own nothing. Haven't I said that enough?

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Inuyasha broke through the forest and froze as he saw the white figure above him. It was Kikyo. She was standing amongst her soul catchers as they floated away, far above him. He could make out Kagome laying on the creatures' tails. She was still unconscious, looking even weaker than she had been in the hut. Inuyasha jumped onto the hut's roof.

"KIKYOOOO!!" he called out to her at the top of his voice. She glanced back at him with an indifferent glance and, with a gesture of her hand, the youkai she rode upon moved faster.

Inuyasha sampled the air, instantly locating Sango and Miroku's hut. He went for it.

A few minutes later Inuyasha through open the door covering and yelled his friends names. They instantly roused, the nekomata growling at his intrusion.

"Kikyo! She's taken Kagome!" They were up in an instant, grabbing weapons and calming their children. A growl alerted Inuyasha to Shippo's presence behind him, the boy having slept outside.

In moments the old group were all running for the forest, Inuyasha in the head. It would take them only a few moments to get there.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1 Meanwhile

Kagome, despite her condition was tied to a tree with the youkai's long bodies. Kikyo sat over her on a tree limb. "A weak and sickly vessel, but you'll do." she murmured. She leaned over in front of her double, addressing her, "Kagome. I'm going to push your soul so far into your body, you can't control your body. Then I'm going to use it, alright? This'll hurt." Kikyo studied her for another moment, then put her hand out. She touched the younger girl's forehead and pushed. Kagome cried out and seized. She continued to scream until the feeling in her muscles started to lessen. Then she could no longer scream, soon. Then she could feel nothing, and see nothing, and hear nothing.

Kikyo's body fell backward into the tree limbs, out of site while her soul easily attached itself to Kagome's form.

Kagome (er…Kikyo) smiled and flexed her fingers. She made a quick movement and the youkai dispersed. She stood weakly as she felt a waver in her power. As she had expected, Inuyasha alone now raced towards her. She smirked, vaguely wondering who the incessant attacks along her barrier were coming from. A youkai, young, and full of passion.

Inuyasha appeared at the end of the clearing. "Kagome!" he hurried forward. "Are you alright?" Kikyo started to come forward, but her legs gave out. The girl really was weak. Inuyasha quickly caught her and gently turned her in his arms, holding her gently on her back. "Kagome! Where's Kikyo? I'll kill her for this!" 'Kagome' waved a hand.

"Kikyo ran away. I'm fine." Kikyo couldn't help but feel a tear in her heart. Would he really kill her for this human? Inuyasha gently picked her up, cradling her in his strong grip. He brought her back through the forest.

Kikyo's plan was working perfectly. Until Inuyasha suddenly stopped. He turned. "I…still smell Kikyo. Kikyo! If you're here, show yourself, you coward!! Answer for what you've done to Kagome!"

Nobody came.

"I told you, Kikyo is gone!" 'Kagome' said. Inuyasha looked at her. There was a long pause as he studied her.

"If it wasn't for the damage it'd do to Kagome's body, I'd drop you right now. Kikyo."

_He saw straight through me! How?! _

"Where is she? God help me, Kikyo, if you did something to her." She writhed but his grip was iron and with her wounds she hadn't the energy to resist. She cursed. Inuyasha growled in his throat and set off across the clearing, looking for Kikyo's body. He was nearing the tree and Kikyo called upon the last of her energy. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped in mid-stride. Kikyo smirked.

"It's a new technique, Inuyasha. I can stop all of your movements. Only for a little while, though. But long enough." The woman gently pulled out a small dagger and put it to Inuyasha's neck. "I could kill you right now, Inuyasha. Or maybe..." Kikyo brought the dagger to her own (actually Kagome's) neck. "Which would hurt more, Inuyasha?" She was pleased to see Inuyasha's eyes widen with terror. He growled deep in his throat. Kikyo sat down. She touched the blade to her palm and slit is across. She winced but she could hear Kagome scream in the recesses of her body. She did the same to her leg. Inuyasha hissed in his throat, but could say nothing. She touched his cheek and smiled a sadistic smile. Then she herself froze something rose in Inuyasha's eye. She felt a tear rise in her own. The tears fell at the same time.

Kikyo backed up, shocked. She released her technique but pushed the dagger to her neck, ensuring her survival for a few more moments. Inuyasha stayed where he was, eyeing her with distaste. "You...you shed tears...for this woman...?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He didn't know how. It was true, he'd shed tears for her.

"Inuyasha! Answer me truthfully, do you care for this girl?" Inuyasha shifted, then nodded.

"Yeah..." Tears pricked Kikyo's face.

"...Do you love this woman?" Inuyasha didn't answer for a moment.

"...Yes. Yes, I do. I love her." Inuyasha shrugged and lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. "I always have. I...I"m sorry."

Kikyo's tears fell. She threw the dagger away. "Inuyasha...I loved you." She paused. "Go. Take your woman and go. Go...with my blessing." Inuyasha took a step forward and murmured her name. She smiled, and for a moment, she was the ghost of what she used to be. A beautiful woman, desperate for a life.

"Inuyasha, I really did...love you. I swear it." With that her smile fell and she fell forward. Inuyasha called her name and flew to the body. He gradled her.

"Kagome? Kagome, please wake up!" The woman's brown eyes slid open.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen! She's gone, Inuyasha. She's dead." She sobbed. Inuyasha held her against his chest, stroking her long hair.

"It's alright. She can rest easy now. How are you?"

"Inuyasha..." her tears started again. "I'm in pain. It hurts...I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic." A dagger of pain was driven into Inuyasha's heart and wrenched. He clung to her and hushed her softly, promising to get help soon. He didn't know what else to do for her. She sobbed and clutched his haori in her fists weakly.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up to see the res tof the gang coming. Kagome murmured something and Inuyasha repeated it.

"Kikyo's body is in the tree. Get it." He quickly scooped up Kagome. Shippo ran over and stood in front of Inuyasha, touching the top of her limp head. He wimpered her name.

"Kagome? Momma?"

"Shippo. It's good to see you."

"Shippo, I have to get her back. Now." Inuyasha said firmly. Shippo nodded dumbly and got out of the way. (I'm not saying Shipp's dumb, just dumbfounded)

Inuyasha ran threw the forest, smelling blood. He ran into the village and into Myna's hut. The girl quickly stood when Inuyasha walked in. He layed Kagome down and Myna went right to work. She didn't even say anything when Inuyasha didn't turn around and ripped Kagome's clothes himself. He held her hand and stroked her hair as Myna quickly bound her wounds. It was night when she was done. She frowned at him.

"Inuyasha...she's lost a lot of blood. I don't know if..." She shook her head and murmured something about getting herbs, standing. She was at the door when Miroku came in. He placed comething on Kagome's chest. "This was with Kikyo." When his hand came away, Inuyasha was staring at a almost full Shikon no tama. A single jewel shard was gone.

Kagome stared at the jewel and her hand (the one not in Inu's) gently took it. She looked at the jewel with longing. She pressed it to her heart. She smiled. Then she screamed. Her back arched and she screamed with her eyes wide open and clutching the jewel.

Inuyasha jumped and said her name. Then there was a scream outside. Miroku, Myna and Inuyasha ran outside, where the scream had come from. Sango and the kids were staring straight up into the sky. Inuyasha looked up and gasped incredulously.

"What is that?!!" little Masaki yelled. No one could answer him.

In the air, at least 30 feet above them, something was shining. Something large, round, and pink hovered in the air. Shadows appeared in it's middle and started falling through the air. Moments before impact, one shadow grabbed the other and flipped around. The shadows hit the ground, not far ahead of them and straightened. A shadow broke away from the other and ran towards the hut, but Inuyasha was quick. He was in front of the hut in an instant, staring down what was obviously a person. The figure turned, whipping black hair around.

"This won't go easy!"

"Fine. I can play hard." The other figure yelled back to the girl in front of Inuyasha. A flash of silver erupted as a sword was unsheathed. Inuyasha growled and, pulling Tetsaiga, ran forward towards the sword and the figure. The female figure ran into the hut, with Sango following.

Sango found the girl kneeling before Kagome. She pulled her knife. "Get away from her!" The girl turned in a flurry of black hair and fixed Sango with a copper gaze.

"Do what you want, but she'll die without me." Wtih that the young woman turned around and started undoing Kagome's bandages. Sango watched, eyeing her for a moment, and then knelt next to her.

"What do you need?" The girl smiled and took Sango's sword, slicing through Kagome's bandages expertly. She pulled off a pack attachted to the back of her belt and pulled a brown bottle. She poured it on Kagome's leg wound first. Kagome grit her teeth and the wound bubbled white. Sango glanced at the girl, eyeing her again.

She was young, maybe 17 and only a little shorter than herself. She had long black hair, pulled back with a thong of cloth(remove head from gutter, please. Thank you). She wore even stranger clothing than Kagome! She was wearing a camouflaged jacket with a white shirt beneath. Her pants matched and she was wearing a black belt. She had a holster on her leg, holding a rather vicious looking hunting knife and something shone next to her. It was black and made of metal, with lots of tubes on it. It had a semi circle at the bottom. Sango was positive she had seen that mechanism before.

Sango turned her attention bakc to what the girl was doing. She had a tube with a ball in the end and was running it over the wound, which she was pinching closed. When she removed her fingers, the skin stayed where it was, covered by a waxy substance that had come from the tube. Then she put a tan piece of paper over it. They looked like the band-aids Kagome used to put on them. The girl did the same to every one of Kagome's wounds, and they all miraculously stayed. When she was done she sat back and took a breath.

"Okay. She should be alright now. Let's move her, this mat is covered in alcohol." Sango nodded dumbly as realization hit her. This girl was from the future!

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Meheheh. Evil. Well, here ya go. I'm going to bed. Please review. ...

Sleeeeeep.


	5. I don't like this chap, poorly done

Ok, so this is the next chapter. Has anyone noticed I hate writing these little paragraphs before hand?

Disclaimer: own nothing, dammit! Stop asking!

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Sango gently scooped up Kagome. Sango was used to carrying relatively large amounts of weight because of her hiraikotsu, so Kagome was carried with little difficulty. She placed her on a mat on the other side of the hut. She then turned back to the girl.

The young woman was staring at the door to the hut, wincing at the sounds of the battle outside. "Your friend…Inuyasha won't kill him. Unless he tries to kill Inuyasha or Kagome, he should be fi-" a large boom and Inuyasha's evil cackle interrupted Sango and she winced. "-well, intact."

"NO! He won't hurt Inuyasha. I know it, and that's what I'm worried about."

The young woman hurried towards the door but Sango called for her to wait. "Hold! What's your name?"

The woman barely registered the question as she threw aside the flap. "Kohara." Sango froze. Kohara didn't even realize her mistake.

Sango joined Kohara just outside the hut after a moment. She looked very worried. Inuyasha and Kohara's friend were in the air, locked in a struggle. Their hands were pressing against the others and pushing. They both growled. Their swords had fallen unoticed to the ground. Sango joined her husband with Kohara trailing after her.

"Have they been fighting the whole time?"

"No. Inuyasha threw that kid across the field at one point. Took him a second to get up." Sango sighed.

"I'll handle this." She pulled her boomerang. "Inuyasha!! Knock. It. OFF!!" She threw her hiraikotsu hard towards the two. Her aim true, they saw it coming and threw themselves away from each other as it cut between them. "Miroku! Now!"

"WIND TUNNEL!!" He threw his hand out towards the boy. Inuyasha hit the ground on his feet. He growled.

"Stop interfering!" Inuyasha yelled. The boy was drawing close to Miroku's curse.

"NO!" Kohara threw herself towards Miroku's arm and clung to it. She pulled a string of beads from a pocket and quickly bound Miroku's hand. Miroku's eyes widened in shock, she knew how to seal his wind tunnel?!

The boy landed on his feet a few feet away. Kohara whirled and slapped Miroku. "How dare you try to suck him up!? He's a living being and has committed no crime! Bastard!" she yelled.

"Kohara!" the boy yelled. They could now tell he was dressed all in black; a muscle shirt and jacket with black pants. She ran to him and stood at his side. She spoke to him urgently, quietly. He shook his head and waved a hand dismissievly.

Meanwhile, Sango glared at her husband. "What?!" he said. "I wasn't going to suck him up! I just wanted him over here." She hit him anyway.

They then heard a sound. Turning to Inuyasha, they saw him with Tetsaiga and the boy's sword.

"Alright, kids. I want answers and I want 'em now. Or I'll kill you both where you stand."

"Inuyasha, no!" Sango yelled.

"Shut up, Sango! D'you think it's a coincidence these two show up, just when Kagome screams in pain?! Somehow, they hurt Kagome! And I want to know how, right now!"

The boy took a step forward. "We didn't want to hurt her. We're sorry. But we needed to get Kohara here to help her. We needed to do what we did."

"So what exactly did you do?"

"We used the jewel to open up a portal. What we did takes energy, lots of it, and that was what Kagome was feeling." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Kagome doesn't have much energy in the first place!"

"I know... Well, Bye Bye!" The strange boy's mood changed almost instantly and he chirped his goodbye. The girl smiled and waved a hand. They started walking off together.

"Wait! Kirara!" With a growl the cat jumped in front of the couple at Sango's command. "You know to much! You're not going anywhere!"

Kohara turned on Sango. "**Don't** make us hurt you. Just let us go and there'll be no problem."

"Just let them go, Sango. I don't like 'em around here." Inuyasha said.

Sango shook her head. "She has medicine like Kagome's, they know how to seal Miroku's wind tunnel, they helped Kagome. He's a half-demon, and she...her name is Kohara."

"So?"

"Kohara is the female version of Kohaku. That can't be a coincedence! I won't let them leave without knowing." Sango declared. It was true that she was sensitive when it came to Kohaku. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. But only until Kagome wakes up."

Sango smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Why do we have no say in this?" Kohara asked the boy. He shrugged.

"Maybe they think we'll come along willingly."

"Could be. Maybe they think we don't have a chance against them."

"We're right here ya'know!!" Inuyasha yelled, angry at being spoken about as if they weren't there (wow, that was redundant). The couple glanced at eachother and broke out in laughter. "Stop laughing!!!" They didn't.

Finally Kohara straightened and took a few breaths. Once stable, she turned to Inuyasha. "Ok, so since we're now your official prisoners, I want to see how Kagome's doing. My bandages should hold, but they might have gotten infected. So, see ya!!" she said peppily.

"HOld on! Whay would I let you near Kagome!!?" He asked. This girl was insane!! She ignored him and kept walking. "hey!"

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Ok, sorry for the wait. Sick, very sick. Ugh.


End file.
